fairballetprincs_pretty_cure_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Koyasunaga Michiko
Koyasunaga Michiko (胡康長理子) or Emília Koyasunaga in the Glitter Force dub is the leader of the Prism Gem Power Pretty Cure team. She is the energetic type of girl who is holding out for karma. Michiko’s alter ego is Cure Karma (キュアカルマ) or Glitter Karma in the Glitter Force dub and is represented by the power of flowers, symbolises the flower petal and holds the rose quartz gemstone. Her fairy is Rose. Her catchphrases are “Be yourself, be unique, be a Pretty Cure.” '(自分しく、ユニークに、プリキュアになりましょう。) and '“Let the flowers bloom within you!” (あなたの中に花を咲かせましょう！). Appearance Michiko Michiko is a tall and teenaged girl with magenta eyes and brown hair that is cut slightly frail like Sakura Hoshizora and reaches to her shoulder area. She wears a pink jacket that covers a magenta dress and a pair of pink shoes. Her school uniform is a girl’s uniform with pink Mary-Janes. Cure Karma As Cure Karma, her eyes become pink while her hair turns the same colour and grows longer to her hips. Her attire consists of a pink warrior outfit and a pink necklace with her gem on the centre of the necklace itself. Personality Michiko is an energetic type of girl who’s always happy to be holding out for karma. As explained in the second episode, she can be shy and kind to others due to her holding out for karma. She is often called “cute” by her friends at her school in the series and films. As in the movie “Pretty Cure Aztec Universe”, she is very worried about monsters in the Aztec universe in the film when she is acting. She can also show how crazy she is in the movies. In episode seventeen, she shows how protective she really is by protecting Mayumi and her parents from getting an electric shocked by electricity. Also in said episode, she can be able to perform her new attack. Etymology * Her surname, Koyasunaga, means “small cheap eternity”. * Michiko can come in many kanji, and hers is “child of the road”. * Her full name means “child of the road to small cheap eternity”. * Emília means “rival” in Spanish, Italian and Hungarian. * The karma is the sum of a person’s actions in this and previous states of existence, viewed as deciding their fate in the future existences in Hinduism and Buddhism. This refers not just her personality, but also her hair appearance when transformed. History Becoming a Pretty Cure Michiko first became a Cure in the first episode when she decides that she wants to have the power of the rose quartz. Learning her team mates’ powers Every time a new Cure joins her team, Michiko remembers their power and knows that she’s not the only one. Cure Karma The blossoming flower! Cure Karma! Cure Karma (キュアカルマ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Michiko. To transform, she needs her Global Lua Module and her transformation Rose Quartz Key. Theme songs Cure Karma’s theme song is mainly Karma sung by Rin Kagamine English. Her transformation theme song is Air Island by Big Blue Bubble. Attacks * Rose Blossom (ローズ咲く) Her first Attack. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Prism Gem Power Pretty Cure Category:Prism Gem Power Pretty Cure characters Category:Flower using Cures Category:Main characters Category:Flower using characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lead characters